Love and Magic
by Meezy
Summary: We find love in the strangest places with the strangest people.... or things.


I am nothing but an inn keepers daughter, and yet here I sit before the king, to wed his ungrateful son. It was that or death, however if it were not for my family I would have quickly chosen death. "Oh dear Isabelle how happy you make my son." I smiled, because there was not much else I could do. Aaron the kings son sat to the left of me rubbing my thigh under the table. And with each stroke I shuttered. He mistook it for pleasure. "You should eat dear Isabelle, for tomorrow your wedding day shall come." Aaron gripped my thigh tighter. "your right my king, and so excited am I." I smiled and began to eat the few parts of my meal that would not upset my stomach further. Dinner passed quickly thank heavens for that. I nearly ran to my bed chamber. If I did not Aaron would surely have forced me to his. Every word that man spoke only increased my disgust for him. "Lady Belle." I heard a whisper from behind a statue in my bed chamber. "Who is there, show yourself or I shall scream." A man appeared from behind the statue and bowed. "Lady Belle you must follow me, I wish to save you from that wretched prince." I moved towards him without another thought. "Save me if you can." He grabbed my arm and snuck me out of the castle. Half way into the woods he turned on me. "Your virtue is so endearing lady belle." I shivered. "Oh please do not fret. I only wish to make you my bride." No, no, no, no. "I shall, not now nor ever be your bride." He grabbed my arms tight. "Please do not resist me lady belle. You wouldn't want to get hurt." I scratched and clawed his sides but he never once loosened his grip. "Oh dear belle your beauty is so endearing, how I wish our children will receive that trait. " Never, never, never! "I will not bear your children." I punched him in the side. He loosened his grip so I slid out from him and ran. I ran as fast as my legs would allow. His legs were faster. He caught me in only seconds and slapped me. "You will not flee, I will make you my bride and you will be bound to thee." He threw me over his shoulder and started walking. "Let me go!" I started kicking and screaming. Someone thrusted there sword into him, because I saw it escape his other side, and then we both went tumbling to the ground. "Get up" I started to get up when a hand grabbed my arm and snatched me up. I started to rub the dirt off of my dress. 'I do not enjoy being thrown around like an animal." I looked at the man who saved me. It was a tall, messy, blonde haired man. "Are you all right?"

" I'm Fine."

"What's your name?"

"Isabelle, what's yours?"

"Thomas, Why was that man carrying you?"

"He was supposed to be saving me from Prince Aaron."

" And you trusted him? Did you know him?"

"Yes and no." he smiled knowingly.

"I find it hard to believe that the king's son could be so disgusting, as to make a maiden flee with a stranger." He laughed at his own joke.

"Yes well _the kings son_ is a sadistic pig, if you had met him, you would understand entirely." He looked at the man laying dead on the forest floor. "I hope you don't mind that I killed him."

"Not at all, in fact I am entirely great full."

"Go back to where ever you came from."

"Excuse me? You expect me to go back?"

"Yes, you have to, you will be safe there, whether you hate it or not."

"I most certainly will not go back. In fact I think I will follow you. "

"You should learn to not trust so many strangers. Follow me and I will end up killing you, not on purpose, but it can be assured." Eight different lights started flickering through the tree's and pretty soon I could here my name being called by the king's guard's.

I started to whisper. "They will kill me if they find out I tried to flee the castle. You have to take me with you." He started to walk away, and then he turned and stepped onto a patch of wet moss and disappeared into the ground. I tried to follow him, I ran to the moss and stomped on it and banged. But nothing happened. Great a sorcerer just what I need, I had to figure a way down into the ground so I stood on it and copied everything he did. He must've said some kind of spell, or rhyme, I mumbled all kinds of nonsense words, until the guard's started coming too close for my comfort. I sat down against a tree and thought. Maybe if I just wish too go down into it that will work. I conducted my experiment only to fail miserably. I thought some more. I retraced my memory. Something happened. A strong hand grabbed my arm. I screamed, because that could be only one hand: A guard. "shut up. Do you want to get caught." Thomas was in front of me, half of him was above the ground, half of him was missing. "How are you?—" he cut me off. "Shut up and take my hand." He held his hand out and dragged me onto the moss. Then he picked me up in his arms, and closed his eyes. We started falling. First through something cold and wet, and then it got hot. "You owe me so much for doing this." He spoke angrily after we stopped. He set me down and I opened my eyes. We were in some kind of room, it had bookshelves on each wall,with books cluttered everywhere. There was a table in the middle of the room with a few chairs. I walked over and sat down. "Can I ask you a serious question?" he rolled his eyes. "I suppose, but you might not get a serious answer." he walked over to a book shelf and started searching. "What are you?" he laughed. "That is a serious question, I suppose. Well I will answer it seriously. If you knew, you would not be here right now." I narrowed my eyes. "What is that supposed to mean, I am not a scared little child, I have a back bone." His back stiffened. "Is that what you call yourself? You are acting like a scared child. You are here with a stranger who is potentially dangerous, all because, you don't want to deal with the thought much less the action of having the prince's dick inside your vagina… am I right?" I gawked at him. he smirked. "I am. Well that isn't a first." I laughed. "Is that your attempt at flirting, or are you just naturally arrogant?" his eyes narrowed. "So you felt that?" I laughed. "If you mean I felt your hardness, while you were carrying me then yes. You are nothing but a horny pig just like the prince." Before I knew it he had thrown me onto the floor and was on top of me with his dick pressed firmly in between my legs. "I am not like the prince, because I can contain myself, now if you would like me too be like the prince…" he started to trace his way up and down my leg until he reached my inner thigh. He started to tease me, by stroking in between my legs. "Then I can, only I will go further…" he started to put his hand into my underpants, and pushed his fingers inside of me. I gasped. "See, and you want it, but just to make sure… what is it you want." He kept pushing his fingers in and out of me. I gasped and my breathing accelerated. "I…I want…you… to…."

"…To what? What do you want me to do?"

"please, please Thomas. Just…. Fuck me!" he laughed, a deep, seductive, lust filled laugh. "I thought so." Then I climaxed and screamed… loud. I started breathing heavy, Trying to catch my breath. He kissed my forehead and got up. He sucked on his fingers. "Delicious. What a shame. I didn't even get to play with your chest." I just laid there stunned. He tapped my leg with his foot. "You okay?" I just nodded once. I didn't know what else to do. "Oh stop overreacting. Do you know how beautiful you are? It was bound to happen sometime…be happy It was me, at least I didn't fuck you." I laughed, a creepy, annoyed laugh. " yeah, be happy." He walked towards me. "You need help getting up or something?" I kicked his shin and he yelped. "Oh please do, after you just defiled me lets please go back to chivalry." He laughed and started rubbing his shin and what looked like deciding whether or not I would hurt him again if he tried to carry me. Good idea. I started to sit up once I could feel my legs again. "When are we leaving here?" he looked at me like I was growing a third head. "_We_ aren't going anywhere. _You _are going to wait until morning, then I'm going to take you far away , leave, and forget about you." My eyes widened. "Am I really, that disgusting to deal with? You basically just fingered me, and im supposed to sleep here and then leave somewhere strange by myself?" he laughed. " Well when you put it like that you make me sound like a bad person. I suppose you can stay longer….if you'd like." I groaned. "Well if I keep getting jumped and finger fucked then no, tomorrow will be fine. But I don't want to be alone." He looked at me, I guess sort of inspecting me. "You couldn't get enough huh? Well I cant follow you around for forever… or I could I just wouldn't do it without a ring." He turned around and started searching through is book shelves again mumbling to himself. "Wait you will only stay with me as protection and company if I marry you? That hardly seems fair." He turned around and looked hurt. "Ouch, that's a real ego crusher you know that right?" I laughed. "Well I hardly know you and you want to marry me, and you expect me to want to marry you… I suppose your ego is big enough for the both of us so don't worry, I think it will be fine." He laughed and shook his head in disagreement. "Oh! If you want to… like, take a bath or something I have a shower down here. " I thought about it for a second. "That would be lovely." He got up and told me to follow him. We started walking towards a book shelf. Of course. He pushed it and it opened up into a hallway. We started walking down it, after like two minutes we got to a huge door. "Um its right in there." I opened it and turned around "Thanks." He started to rub the back of his neck. "No problem." I smiled at him and closed the door. When I turned around I was awe struck. There was a huge spring and it was calling my name… there was a towel on a moss covered bench. I took off my clothes and started to wade into the water, it was warm and inviting. I turned around and laid down onto the water. I got all the way to a water fall. I started washing my hair under it. I started to close my eyes, when I saw a flash blonde hair. " YOU NO GOOD PEEPING TOM!!!!" I ran out of the water and grabbed my towel. I ran at him and started hitting him. He grabbed my arms and held me there just looking at me. "Belle…." I looked up at his eyes. "Thomas…." At that moment our lips crashed together and our tongues fought for dominance. He pulled me over to a patch of grass and slowly laid me down till my back touched the grass, our lips never parted. After we stopped tongue fighting he started looking at my boob's well actually ogling them. Then he grabbed one. I expected him to be forceful because I had felt his hands on me before but he was gentle and sweet and I moaned. He started playing with my tip. "They're beautiful." I laughed. "That's a cheesy thing to say." He looked up at me. "Well its true." He started kissing my neck until he made his way back down to my chest. He started licking and sucking on them. I started to get really wet. He moved down to my vagina. He spread my legs and looked up at me. "Tell me what you want." He started to push his fingers in and out of me and rub my clit. " i… mmm, I want, uh… I want you, to lick… uhm… lick me….." he stopped rubbing my clit and looked at me. "Oh God, Thomas! , oh mmm, im about to….CUM!" he started pushing his fingers in and out faster until I was about to explode then he stopped. "Just let go." And then he licked my clit. And that was it, I exploded. It was like bliss, amazing. He laid down next to me and kissed my forehead. "That was lovely." He laughed… I felt something poke through my fingers. He was holding my hand and smiling at how it looked. I fell asleep right there. the last thing I remember is being laid down on something soft.


End file.
